creepypasta_the_fightfandomcom-20200215-history
Eyeless Jack
Eyeless Jack '''is a playable Creepypasta character in the multiple Creepypasta based games made by James Centers. He is considered a strength character and uses both his scalpel and his claws during battle. Powers/Weapons During battle Jack uses both a scalpel and uses supposed slender enhanced powers by using black goo to make both his claws and summon some of his projectiles. Movelist Character Power * '''Style Switch: '''Jack switches between using his Scalpel (for closer range attacks) and his Claws (for mid-range attacks). Special Moves * '''Low Roll: Jack curls into a ball and rolls across the floor and hits the opponent in the legs, knocking them over, meter burning it has him pop the opponent up to allow for juggle combos * Shadow Mist: '''Jack steps off the side of the screen and reappears behind the opponent, meter burning it has armor. * '''Jack Dive: '''In midair Jack does a downward diagonal diving kick, meter burning it adds armor and has him kick off the opponent. Scalpel * '''Scalpel Throw: Jack primes his scalpel and steps forward, throwing his scalpel at the opponent's chest, meter burning it has him throw out a second scalpel and adds armor. * Scalpel Slasher: Jack steps forward and stabs the opponent in the chest with his scalpel before slashing them across the chest as he steps backward, meter burning adds armor and an extra slash * Scalpel Spin: '''Jack extends the scalpel before spinning around repeatedly, meter burning it has him end it off with an uppercut. Claws * '''Claw Slash: Jack rushes at the opponent and slashes them with extended claws, meter burning it has him do the same thing to the opponent's back * Claw Shockwave: Jack slams his claws into the ground, sending out a shockwave that knocks opponent's backward, meter burning it launches them straight up instead of backward * Tentacle Spear: Jack Shoots a black writhing tentacle out of his palm at the opponent, meter burning it has him pull the opponent over to him, setting up for combos. * Black Tears: Jack Shoots a black substance out of his "eyes" stopping the enemy's blocking ability, meter burning it has it actually cause a small bit of damage as well Others * '''Throw: '''Jack grabs the opponent and stabs them in the stomach with his scalpel before kicking the opponent away * '''Reverse Throw: '''Jack grabs the opponent and slashes them with his claws before going behind and kicking them in the back. X-Ray '''Jack stuff: '''Jack jumps through the air and tackles the opponent to the ground and impales their ribs with his scalpel before standing up and stomping on their head, breaking their skull and then jumping into the air and using his tentacles to propel himself to break their windpipe. Creepy Finishers * '''Organ Harvester: '''Jack tackles the opponent to the ground and rips into their stomach, pulling out entrails and such before pulling out their kidneys, moving away his mask and biting into one before then shoving the uneaten kidney into the screaming opponent's mouth and impaling their neck with a scalpel. * '''Shut Up: '''Jack grabs the opponent by the shoulders and bites into their neck before shoving two black tentacles into their stomach and pulling out their kidneys, he then turns around and impales the screaming opponent's head with a tentacle while eating a kidney. Poses Intro Jack appears out of a basement slightly stumbling before looking at the opponent and says "Ready for the main course." * If up against Jane he'll say "Who the hell is Jeff?" * if up against Laughing Jack he'll say "Why the hell you laughing? Thief" * if up against Sexual Offenderman he'll say "Haven't I seen you somewhere" * if up against Bloody GIR he'll say "Imma sing the Doom Song Now" Win Jack grabs a kidney out of his pocket and eats it Victory Jack jumps onto the opponent and rips out their kidneys he then walks off leaving the corpse on the ground. Quotes Intro * Ready for the Main Course * Who the hell is Jeff? (Against Jane The Killer) * Why the hell you laughing? Thief! (Against Laughing Jack) * Haven't I Seen you Somewhere (Against Sexual Offenderman) * Imma Sing the Doom Song now (Against Bloody GIR) Arcade Mode Intro Jack was still doing what he does best: Cannibalism. When he was eating his latest victim another creepypasta character known as Spongecry.Avi came up to him and told him he got an invitation to a tournament he told Spongecry thank you and walked off brandishing his famous Scalpel Outro Jack had killed Creeps and decided to walk off when he remembered of the one thing he had gained from the fight:Infinite Power. Jack used this to his advantage and became a master of cannibalism and murdered anybody who wouldn't participate in his giant blood drives. There were a lot of lives and bodies left behind to speak the obvious. Story Mode He is the final boss of Zone 1 and is unlocked after defeating him. His Mask,Hoodie and Scalpel are equippable after defeating him. Trivia * Some of his attacks are borrowed from Noob Saibot (MK9) * His Jack Teleportation attack is borrowed from Jason Vorhees (MKX) Category:Characters Category:Creepypasta The Fight 1 Category:Males